


shrouding us in moments unforgettable

by twosetmeridian



Series: counterpoint [twosetviolin oneshots] [16]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Rain, Romance, Singapore, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canon compliant to real life, fic for the fanart as promised uwu, ily and i hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian
Summary: It's eight a.m. on a cold Sunday morning, and no one wants to get up. (Well. Moreso for Brett than Eddy, really, because Eddy's allresponsiblelike that.)
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: counterpoint [twosetviolin oneshots] [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560592
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	shrouding us in moments unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asukaJude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [藏身每刻幸福中](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738565) by [asukaJude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude)



> _→ inspired by @asukaJude’s wonderful fanart, posted[here.](https://twitter.com/asukaJude/status/1331210853316579331)_
> 
> title from _sunday morning_ by maroon 5.

Eight a.m., a rain-cold morning. Singapore’s skyline peeks through the windows, its outline painted in water-muted colors, all smudged up: impressionism. Petrichor. (It’s going to be cold today.)

The first shared notes of the Navarra fills the room. There’s a murmur from under the covers. _Turn it off. No, you turn it off._ In the end, it’s the longer set of fingers that reaches out for the phone, cuts off the music before it reaches bar thirty five.

Silence for a moment, juxtaposed by the soft humming of the air conditioning unit. And then: “Five more minutes.”

“But we have a breakfast meeting today.” Eddy rubs at his eyes, drags his free hand down his face. (The other hand is attached to the arm that the other man in the bed is pinning down under his weight. Can’t free it up yet.) “Ten o’clock, remember?”

Another groan from under the blanket. “Fuck the meeting. We’re the bosses; we can postpone for fuckin’ five.”

The mental image of their manager exploding on their poor interns is funny, but ultimately unproductive, and the aftershock might cause someone’s bad day to grow worse. He might be an asshole, but he’s not _that_ big an asshole. Eddy shakes his head against his pillow. “I don’t think Jan’s gonna be happy with that.”

Brett grumbles; it sounds worryingly like _who cares, we pay her bills_. What a bastard. Against his own will, Eddy’s lips curl up in an embarrassingly smitten grin.

Still, the plight of their encroaching schedule doesn’t leave his mind, because he’s responsible that way. “C’mon, babe, we gotta get a move on, or we’ll miss the hot donuts down the street. Remember those?”

He hadn’t wanted the other man to notice his slip of the tongue, but _of fucking course_ , that’s what he zeroes in on. “Did you just call me _babe_?” Brett pokes his head out from under the covers and turns to look at him, a scandalized expression on his face. “You fucking sap.”

(It’s fairly new, this tender thing between them. Years of being best friends has made them familiar to the ridges and grooves of one another, but this is new territory. Largely unexplored as of the moment, but long fantasized about with considerable enthusiasm. It takes work, caring for the new bonds that have formed between them, tending to the baby bird-soft understanding they now share, but it’s work that _matters_. It’s work they’ll put in a hundred, a thousand hours for, into making things just right for the two of them.

And so: the pet names. The easy intimacy. The loving glances that no longer have to be hidden in the name of propriety and best-friend-ness. _We’ll make this work._ )

He smirks. “Well, if the shoe fits.”

“I like your shoes.” _I like you_ goes unspoken but heard all the same. It takes all of Eddy’s newly awakened restraint to match Brett’s somber tone in reply and not grin like a fool.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Brett rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile on his face, so it’s nothing. He rolls over again, interlaces his fingers with Eddy’s own in a way that makes Eddy’s heart want to throw itself out the balcony and onto the cement below. “I don’t want to move.”

“Then don’t. Five minutes.” He pauses, considers his next words. “And then I’m dragging you to the shower.”

Brett chuckles, squeezing his hand. “You’re the best.” He’s silent again for long enough that Eddy thinks he’s probably gone back to sleep, but then he continues. “You’ll elevate beyond best if you could get me some water.”

Oh, when he puts it _that_ way. “Well, I always aim to please, so.” Eddy wrestles his arm free from under Brett’s body, tumbles out of bed and staggers unsteadily into their tiny kitchen. He returns with the glass of water as requested, plops it down on the bedside table. The other man, he notes, hasn’t moved an inch since he’d left the bed.

“Your water, your majesty,” he announces, watching Brett reemerge from the pile of blankets and pillows. _There you are_. Eddy looks on as he drinks, empties the glass, then falls back down onto the bed again. “Am I best boyfriend now?”

A delightful shade of red fills Brett’s cheeks with color, and yeah, that makes something in Eddy’s chest light up, unbearably warm. Good to know the boyfriend word still hasn’t lost its luster, even if they only use it between them for now. “Maybe,” Brett drawls, reaching an arm up and curling his fingers in a _come hither_ motion. Eddy raises an eyebrow at him. “C’mere.”

Well, who is he to deny the man? Eddy bends down, hovering over Brett as the other man pulls him into a kiss. It’s sweet, slow, unhurried: the kind of kiss that new longtime lovers share. The kind of kiss that knows there will be more to come. He tugs at that luscious bottom lip with his teeth just to hear Brett whine before he pulls away.

“Did you just kiss me?” Eddy does his best to imitate Brett’s mock-surprised expression from a moment ago as he dodges all attempts to swat him. “Fucking sap.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

And so Brett gets his _five more minutes_ that ends up being more than ten, and so Eddy drags him into the shower right after, as promised. Their morning routine hasn’t changed much since their days at uni sharing a dorm room, and so it doesn’t take long until they’re both ready to go.

“Let’s go,” Eddy calls out into the hallway, waits until Brett’s standing next to him before he holds out a coat in his direction, ready to help him into it. “Jacket, babe.”

(It’s going to be cold today. If he’s going to be best boyfriend, then he’s going to keep his darling all safe and warm, tucked up beside him.)

Brett’s smile rivals the light show along the waters of Marina Bay, the fireworks streaking through the sky on National Day. Clad in that green jacket they both love enough to share with each other, he takes Eddy’s hand, presses that smile against Eddy’s skin for a brief moment of shared warmth, and then off they go into that rainy Sunday morning.


End file.
